Cimmeria
Its southern neighbor Aquilonia is a more occassional opponent. The Cimmerians are descendants of the people of Ancient Atlantis, in particular of refugees who escaped the Great Cataclysm. They are divided into various tribes, which sustain themselves through hunting and foraging. Cimmeria is a land of hills and dark forests. It is described as permanently gloomy and grey-skied. Their environment seems to have had an influence on the mentality of Cimmerians, who tend to be moody and somber in spirit. Both the Aesir and Vanir are considered to be more "high-spirited". The chief deity of the Cimmerians is Crom, a grim god who seats in isolation on a high mountain. When a boy is born, a ritual asks the gods to grant it the "power to strive and slay". This is considered enough of a demand. Their gods are conceived as otherwise infifferent to humanity, and prayer is only to be used on rare occassions. Calling the attention of a cruel and/or infifferent deity to your person is thought foolhardy. The cimmerians have a similar cheerless view of the afterlife. They believe that all souls are destined to wonder for eternity on a realm of gray clouds, cold mists, and moaning winds. Which sounds suspiciously close to depictions of Cimmeria itself. The Cimmerians are reportedly distant ancestors to the Gaels (Irish, Scottish, and Manx people). Alternate Realities Earth-83600 While Thor, escorted by Conan, was traveling to Cimmeria in the dead of winter to question the god Crom about his true origin, they both were attacked by a pack of ravenous Boars . | PointsOfInterest = * Crom's Grey Mound * Syterna * Venarium | Residents = * Akah Ma'at * Snowhawk Tribe ** Jongalt ** Mara * Ur-Xanarrh Corin (Earth-616) Corin was Conan's father, one of the best blacksmiths in all Cimmeria. He witnessed his son become a man on his fifteenth birthday, having survived his age ceremony . Glorana (Earth-616) Glorana was a girl of the Greybear Clan, who met Conan while Hakar was escorting her to her uncle. When Grimm attacked them, she was eventually rescued by Conan . Greshan (Earth-616) Greshan was Conan's mother, who gave him birth in a battlefield. She witnessed her son become a man on his fifteenth birthday, having survived his age ceremony . Honir (Hyboria) (Earth-616) Honir was the leader of an Aesir raiding party who crossed into Cimmeria to fall upon the Vanir from an unforeseen direction. He recruited Conan into his band and soon befriended him. When he was captured in Vanaheim, Conan freed him and also rescued him from Ixastophanis' slaying snow spell . Jarl (Earth-616) Jarl was an Aesir raider who was about to kill Conan, but he was suddenly stopped by his partner Honir . Former Residents Hakar (Earth-616) Hakar met Conan while he was escorting Glorana to her uncle Svenno. He was eventually killed by Grimm when the hellish warrior attacked them . Ju-Ho (Earth-616) Ju-Ho was a Pict who feared Grimm and captured Conan for him. As soon as the Cimmerian managed to escaped, Ju-Ho and his band were immediately killed . Raksos B'Quen (Earth-616) The wizard Raskos B’Quen discovered the slain Thaltar and the Cylinder of Power near his castle. The three warriors of Akah Ma’at tracked the Cylinder to Raskos’s castle, but were captured and tortured for information. The three warriors, courageous to the last, die before revealing anything to the evil wizard. Raksos sent an army of giant-bug riders to attack Conan and Alhambra, and then, by spying on them via a crystal ball, he learned the nature and use of the Cylinder. As Alhambra and Conan discovered his castle and the bled and hung bodies of the three missing Akah Ma'at warriors, Raskos appeared and revealed that he tortured them for information on the Cylinder. He ordered his warriors to kill them. Before Alhambra could use her ring, she was shot by an arrow from behind. Confronting Conan, the wizard summoned a three headed dragon with a wave of his hand. Conan swiftly slayed the beast, but Raskos escaped behind a stoutly barred door . Raskos then rode a giant dragonfly to the floating city of Ur-Xanarrh, wishing to bargain the Cylinder of Power, but he was easily fooled and slain by Princess Lyzala . Rorem (Earth-616) The slightly mentally challenged Rorem was asked by Drasil to stab the bull into a blood frenzy, in order to kill Conan during his age ceremony. Conan managed to kill the bull, and when the deceit was discovered, Rorem was killed before Drasil's part in the plot can be revealed . Svenno (Earth-616) Svenno and his clansman Grimm were the fist adventurers to leave Cimmeria. They joined a roving band of warriors from Aesgaard and roamed Northern Turan until they came across the nigh-forgotten city of Yahlgan, where they were ambushed by its fabled black monks. Svenno managed to escape, leaving Grimm behind. Many years later, his former companion found him in Cimmeria and executed him, despite Conan's efforts to save Svenno's life . Tibior (Earth-616) Tibior was a reclusive Cimmerian who was slain by Grimm before Conan could warn him . | Notes = *Robert E. Howard named the Cimmerians after a historical Indo-European tribe of the same name, who are recorded to have had conflicts with the Assyrians,Phrygians, and Lydians in the 8th and 7th centuries BC. *Today most scholars view the historical Cimmerians as closely related to either the Thracians or the Iranians. But at the start of the 20th-century, the dominant theories of the time viewed them as proto-Celts or proto-Germanic. This influenced Howard, who conceived his Cimmerians as proto-Gaels. In his words: "the Gaels, ancestors of the Irish and Highland Scotch, descended from pure-blooded Cimmerian clans,..." *In his essay on the Hyborian Age, Howard postulates connections of the Cimmerians to the Cymry (endonym of the Welsh people), the Cimbri (a Germanic tribe in Roman times), the Gimmerai of certain Assyrian records (which was likely transcribed as "Gomer" by the Jews), and the peninsula of Crimea. *"Conan" is a Celtic name, and there are at least two Celtic gods actually named "Crom": Crom Cruach and Crom Dubh. In his stories, Howard has Conan make references to Lir and Mannannan. His notes on the Cimmerian pantheon include references to other Celtic deities, such as the Morrigan. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Hyboria